


Learn to Read!

by BCBoo



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCBoo/pseuds/BCBoo
Summary: Another short bit of fluff that's been sitting on my laptop for ages.It's just a lazy Saturday at Rafael's apartment.





	Learn to Read!

“What’s this?” Sonny said after Rafael had placed a document in front of him. It was a Saturday morning and they were both planning a lazy day. Sonny was lounging on the sofa reading a book in his pyjamas. Up until that moment Rafael had been doing the washing up from last night, they both had a strict ‘I cook it you clean it’ rule and last night Sonny had made an old family pasta dish.

“You can read right? That isn’t just a picture book?” Rafael said with a signature smirk as he headed back to the kitchen.

“Ha ha. I thought we agreed no work today.” Sonny sat up and put his book down. Rafael had already prewarned him that he was going to be spending much of Sunday preparing for a trial but he had promised Sonny a work free day before hand.

“Learn to read!” Came the shout from the kitchen. There was the unmistakable sound of Rafael’s expensive coffee machine being turned on.

Sonny took Rafael’s advice and read the document and was surprised at what he saw. He got up and walked towards the kitchen.

“So, is this your idea of a big romantic gesture? You don’t even ask me to move in you just hand me a form to sign to add me to your lease?” He leant against the door frame the almost completely filled in form in his hand and watched his partner making them both a drink.

“Did you ask? You’ve lived here for a couple of months now and I don’t remember discussing it.”

“I didn’t exactly have a choice Rafi.” Sonny had been undercover, deep undercover. It was three months in when a night time fire in the apartment below his gutted his home. He’d lost everything and hadn’t been there to suffer it. Being undercover was a blessing in a way, Rafael may not be religious any more but he thanked whatever was out there that Sonny hadn’t been in the apartment that night. When Sonny came home a month later he’d gone straight to Rafael’s apartment. He didn’t find out what had happened until a couple of days later, Rafael was so distracted by his lover being home he forgot to mention it. 

Since then neither of them had commented on the fact Sonny just didn’t leave, it seemed a natural fit. He told everyone at work he was staying with ‘a friend’, they both knew the day was long overdue when they’d should have gone public with their relationship but they were enjoying the secrecy for now.

“I know that, and you know I love having you here. So why not make it official, I can’t have you just squatting here for eternity.” 

Sonny looked again at the lease, it was so official. He’d never lived with anyone before, he’d not really realised he was living with anyone now. Since he came back life had been frantic, work had been, well, work. But he had to reconnect with his friends and family, no one was happy with him disappearing for months on end without a word. He’d spent any free time he had making up for the time he’d missed with Rafi. In the back of his mind, way way down on his to-do list was looking a new apartment, but he knew that once he’d done that he’d have to re buy all the furniture and belongings he’d accumulated over the years. That was a huge task, one he didn’t really want to do. Signing this lease would mean he could skip all that, but then there wouldn’t be anything of his here. Despite the fact him and Rafi fit together perfectly they were still worlds apart in some ways. Rafael’s furniture was very classic, all dark wood and leather. Sonny loved that, he loved the man and loved his style. But his apartment had been very modern and light. 

As if he could read Sonny’s mind, Rafael continued. “We’d have to redecorate of course, I’d been thinking of replacing the sofa for a while now and these kitchen cupboards could use updating.”

“Come on Rafi, I couldn’t ask you to change your apartment for me.”

“But that’s the point, it wouldn’t be my apartment any more, it’d be ours. I love this apartment the way it is but I love you more and I won’t have you feeling out of place here.” He passed Sonny a coffee. “You lost everything in that fire, so why not find everything here, with me.” He picked up his own coffee. “That’s my idea of a big romantic gesture.” He smiled broadly at Sonny.

He hated and loved that about Rafael. Sonny had always considered himself the king of big romantic gestures. He loved planning something that was personal but unexpected, the shock and smile on his partners face was always priceless. But he was an amateur compared to Rafael Barba. When they started dating, if you could even call the fling they started out with that, Rafael was all, well, sex. It was intimate but impersonal, pretty much what Sonny expected. But as it developed into a real relationship he learned that contrary to popular belief the ADA had a heart and was secretly a romantic. The thing that infuriated Sonny was that when he planned something he would spend ages thinking about it, planning every detail. Whereas Rafael didn’t seem to plan anything, these romantic gestures just came so naturally to him that Sonny sometimes suspected he didn’t know he was doing it. 

Sonny returned the smile.

“Pass me a pen then…”


End file.
